Concerto
by Liliumscribe
Summary: As Chiaki and Nodame enter into a new phase in their relationship, they are confronted with new challenges and hurdles. Will Nodame finally receive the respect she has craved as a burgeoning talent? Will the young couple finally perform together?
1. Prologue

_Okay, so I said I wasn't writing another Nodame story again. That was mostly because I wasn't very impressed with the ending we got from the manga. But after watching the excellent live action feature films, I felt suitably inspired. I also felt a couple doors had been left open for us pedantic types to explore.  
_

_Part Manga, Part Live Action, Part Moi_

_Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and any claims otherwise would be absurd. Characters and setting were created by Tomoko Ninomiya._

_

* * *

_

Concerto

Prologue

It had been a close call.

He had come within a hair's breadth of losing her.

Now that she was back in his arms... back where she belonged, all the chaotic fragments of the past week were coming together for him. All was as it should be. To hold her again so closely... to feel her heart beat... to run his fingers through her hair... was a moment to savour.

If she could see the relief written in his eyes... she would know...

She was back by his side. She, the craziest of women.

All was well with the universe.

Selecting _Mozart's Sonata for Two Pianos_ had been a masterstroke on his part. An entirely impulsive scheme to win her back... and it worked. He had been on tenterhooks until the final movement. Even when that was done, he couldn't be sure. But the music had worked its magic.

Never had he thought he would fear losing her this much. Whether it was the fear of never hearing her play at close quarters or the fear he had lost her love... something had driven him to act in desperation: The belief that things would never be the same again.

Things would never be the same again. Of that he was certain.

There was no doubt that her playing had evolved to the next level. But it was more than that. She was a changed woman and it was his turn to keep pace with her.

For him, it didn't matter if she gave up on the idea of making a career out of music. He could live with that.

However, for her not to play again with him... that was a prospect too awful to contemplate.

Standing under a dim light, their lips met, gently pressed in quiet passion. A much needed moment of intimacy that was water to the heart parched from neglect. The spark that had been lost was reignited. Music had brought them back together again.

But now the trick was to move in concert with the music that brought them both under its spell... to never lose sight of it... or of one another.

Their journey had come full circle... and they had learnt many lessons, together and apart. He had learnt the most important one of all... she was the one he wanted to share the music with.

For the rest of his life.

* * *

_Senpai_ smelled heavenly... she noted happily, as she nestled against his person. Despite her initial nonchalance, she had missed it so. Now that the tumult of the past week had dissipated, taking refuge in his arms was akin to heaven itself.

Her greatest fear had been losing that bond... the mysterious force that brought them together, at times barely holding them together. He hadn't understood that the passion which held them together, moved in tandem with the music they made together. There would never be one without the other.

The further his journey had taken him away from her ... the more she had sensed the passion wane... not in him... but in her.

Luckily Mozart had been invoked to fan the flames and Mozart had delivered. Even from the grave, the spectre of music's greatest musical genius would not lose his potency as a force for love.

She had learnt a vital lesson too. She learnt that she hadn't needed him... that she could do it without him.

Did that make her his equal? Perhaps... on a certain level. Really, it didn't matter.

What mattered was that she was now free to be the musician she wanted to be.

Her goal to play a concerto with him was now motivated by something else. Performing with Stresemann had shown her another side.

She now understood the pride of a professional... to take the music to ever greater heights of expression.

At last, she no longer felt the need to earn his love through music.

* * *

** A/N**

_Early days, I suppose... but like it or hate it... I'm all ears._


	2. Chapter 1

A/N:

_Is it me or has the Nodame fandom shrunk in the past year?_

_Anyhow, thanks for the reviews... It was very heartening to see a couple of familiar names. As for the rest of you, thanks for reading. Hope you like this one._

* * *

**Concerto**

Chapter 1

Life was good. It couldn't have been better.

Chiaki smiled to himself contentedly. He was enjoying a leisurely afternoon on his own. The silence was restorative.

It was the perfect end to a perfect day.

Rehearsals had gone especially well and everyone had exceeded his expectations in so short a time. The orchestra was bonding well as a unit and the petty in-fighting which once hampered its workings were now well and truly subsumed by the string of successes they were enjoying. All things considered, the end-of-year Beethoven programme was looking very promising.

Stretching himself lengthwise on the office sofa, he closed his eyes meditatively. Chiaki kicked off his shoes and allowed his feet to slump over the edge.

The year was turning out to be their best so far.

The Roux-Marlet was now operating in the black. Ticket sales were consistently solid. Performances were garnering enthusiastic press. Another cause for celebration was that the _hentai_ was graduating from the Paris Conservatory in six months and better still, she had clawed her way to the finals of the Cantona Piano Competition after a couple of minor missteps.

_Finally. Seems like it's been forever._

Her reward for winning one of the top three positions, she had insisted, would be that long standing promise to perform a concerto together. Whether it ended up being Ravel, Rachmaninoff or Gershwin, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that they were going to be on stage together, making music... doing what they loved the most with the person they loved the most. Taking one of the top positions from the Cantona comp would merely be the icing on the cake.

Incredibly, there hadn't been any of the usual dramas that had plagued their relationship for years. No Son Rui or any other attractive child prodigies to complicate matters between them. No flamboyant, lecherous conductors with ulterior motives getting in their way.

The decisive factor in all of this was that she had finally come to grips with the all-elusive reality... The reality that her musical journey was a marathon not a sprint. There were no shortcuts... and to surpass oneself on every occasion, one had to face the music in a never ending cycle of learning.

He, on the other hand, had come to understand how important it was to have a future with her. It wasn't a matter of keeping her in view. It wasn't just a matter of spending time together, or even to bask in one another's music.

It was more than carving out space just for them.

He had to treasure her. Love her.

Love?

Yes... it was that. His heart knew that long before he was ready to acknowledge it to the world. His heart had whispered words he dared not listen to... words he would bury deep for as long as he could.

But that was then.

Now, he knew better... he knew that he couldn't imagine life without her. It was absurd to continue the charade when it was blatantly obvious to the rest of the world.

* * *

Revelling in the minor comforts of his reclining position, Chiaki turned his attention to the latest issue of _Classical Life_ that someone had left lying open on the coffee table beside him.

_The latest issue... hmmm... Well... why not? I have a few moments to myself._

Now that his interest was aroused, Chiaki lifted the publication from the table and scanned it casually for choice items. It was a veritable Who's Who in classical music world. As he flipped through its pages he took mental notes of various happenings that had escaped his attention previously: One or two well-known conductors were retiring – Chris Martin from the London Phil, Angus McKinnon from the Chicago Symphony Orchestra. Then there was the usual gossip about intra-orchestral rivalries and the splashy celebrity marriage of two of opera's biggest names.

Soon his gaze fell on the glossy centrefold... boasting an exclusive interview with a pre-eminent pianist celebrating his 30 year career. It was a face and a name he knew all too well. To the world, he was one of the most talented pianists of his generation performing Beethoven, Chopin, Lizst, Schumann, Scriabin and Rachmaninoff as a regular part of his repertoir. To Chiaki, this man was a stranger, a phantom... an object of hostility for as long as he could remember. As far as Chiaki was concerned, this was _the_ _man_ who was never there. And yet, at unexpected moments of his life, this reclusive figure would emerge from the shadows, only to then disappear out of sight.

Chiaki studied the article for the longest time, brooding about lost opportunities and missed moments.

_Why don't I have a single memory of us together... being a family..._

Strangely, there were no disquieting thoughts to ruin his contented disposition... only a profound sadness that overcame him momentarily.

No... there was no hate... Hate had left him a long time ago. Just a lingering sadness and anger...

Without giving it much thought, Chiaki closed the magazine and placed it beside his coffee cup and score.

_So the old man is back in town... _

_Wonder if he's giving performances?_

Just as he was resolved to do something, his phone rang and disrupted his reverie. Still, it was not an unwelcomed interruption.

He glanced at the screen... It was her... probably ringing to remind him of her insatiable need for food.

"Chiaki senpai..."

"Yes..." _Here we go... wait for it..._

"Nodame is going to be late for dinner."

"You ... late for dinner?" He replied in mock disbelief.

"Yeah, something's come up."

"Must be something pretty important for you to skip dinner."

"What do you think Nodame is... crazy? I'm not skipping dinner. Just late, that's all."

"Really..." _Crazy?_ _One note short of an octave._

"Uh huh. Don't worry senpai... Nodame's not cheating on you. But there's a special recital at school that Nodame just found out about."

"I see...".

"Nodame will tell you all about it when Nodame gets back. Gotta go. Frank's calling me."

At that, she hung up.

_That Nodame... wonder what that was all about. Such a harum scarum._

Chiaki shook his head like a frustrated parent. What was that _hentai_ up to?

_What the heck was this special recital? Last minute stuff. Typical._

He sighed and looked around the empty office. The copy of _Classical Life_ reminded him of something. He picked it up and promptly dropped it into his black brief case.

_Might as well make a start on dinner..._

There was no sense in lingering further. Everyone had gone hours ago. Theo, as was his custom, had left with the company van. He, on the other hand, would be going back alone to a flat strewn with pink and playthings.

He shuddered at the thought and then broke into a grin.

_At least I took out the garbage yesterday._

_

* * *

_

_Should Nodame have told him?_

Nodame hadn't been sure how much to say. But she decided to err on the side of caution.

_Senpai might get angry... Angry enough not to cook me any dinner._

It wasn't as if she was doing anything really terrible. Or anything terrible at all, for that matter. Still she didn't know how Chiaki would feel about her attending the music workshop if he had known who the guest musician was.

Conversations about _that man_, although could be counted with 2 fingers, inevitably led to heated discussions.

It was a rare opportunity to see the great Japanese virtuoso up close and personal again.

Professional curiosity definitely. A chance to learn from a master.

Or was that all it was?


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: I'm doing shorter chapters this time round to make it easier for everyone to follow the story._

_Pink Raccoon, Hislips: Thanks for taking the time to leave your thoughts. I really appreciate the kind words but more importantly your take on the story. As I see it, Chiaki does go through a kind of self-revelation about where he stands with Nodame in the live action drama. My story continues from where the _The Final Movement _ left off._

_New fan: Welcome to all things Nodame, weird and wonderful_

_

* * *

_

**Concerto**

Chapter 2

Nodame was fascinated.

The first of the _Mephisto Waltzes_ was a devilishly difficult piece that demanded every ounce of the pianist's technical range and musical creativity. But it wasn't just the piece itself that commanded her interest but also the man who had taken complete control of the instrument. A man who lacked feeling... according to his son. A fact now contradicted by the tremendous display of emotional depth and expression that ran the gamut throughout this bombastic piece. He took on the role of the masked observer caught up in the conniving machinations of the playful Mephistoles as he led unsuspecting villagers up the garden path and into a dance.

_What sensuality and tonality... Chiaki Masayuki... the man... who is he?_

Was he making a Faustian statement? A testimony of his own journey? Did he play his music under the mask of indifference?

From where she was sitting, Chiaki Masayuki was in marvellous form. He had complete mastery over the instrument. It wasn't her first experience of the master. Nonetheless, to be this close... to be listening to his craft again was an opportunity. Nodame gave a sigh of satisfaction. The man's technical expertise was never in doubt. His stage experience showed keenly. The greying sideburns which marked his appearance was one of many reminders of his extensive experience of life which coloured his playing.

Nodame's interest in his music, however, went deeper. She was a woman on a mission. To probe and distill the essence of his musical soul.

_What were these experiences... did they take him away from his family? Were they a hinderance to his ambitions?  
_

_Is he as indifferent as senpai thinks he is?_

Nodame shook her head doubtfully. _Nodame must listen to more. Nodame must try to understand... Nodame must know..._

It was something of a coup for the conservatory to retain the services of the normally reclusive Chiaki Masayuki as musician-in-residence. As part of the agreement with the institution, he would be giving regular night time recitals exclusive to staff and students over a two week period, and even field questions afterwards. On this occasion, the room was packed to the walls and everyone watched the virtuoso in eagerness as he transformed the elegant Steinway into a one-man orchestra.

From Liszt... to Chopin... From a waltz to a ballade. From playfulness and passion to soulful serenity. Chopin's Ballade No. 1 in G Minor revealed another side to Masayuki, who seemed to be swept by some unseen ethereal force.

His large frame, clothed in an open neck shirt, hunched over the white keys while his fingers trilled across the keyboard. At various times his eyes were closed in silent contemplation of the notes that stirred his hearers. Chopin's ballade, inspired by a narrative poem about a fifteenth century Lithuanian uprising against the Teutonic Knights, was full of drama and melancholy. The elder Chiaki imbued his poignantly sensitive performance with a profound sense of longing.

One hearer in particular was deeply moved... and full of pity. A train of questions ran through her mind... many of them personal rather than musical.

_Such melancholy... a call in the dark... What is he searching for?_

Perhaps she was would find a clue in the next item on the programme... the Nocturne. Chopin's Nocturne No.8 op.27 no.2. A gorgeous piece... dreamy, tranquil holding out promise of hope for a better tomorrow.

Her assumptions were predicated on the notion that the instrumentalist would tell his story within the composer's own narrative.

But knowing which was which, was often much harder to decipher.

* * *

The room was silent except for a low hum from the ventilation ducts in the background. Nodame, however, was too preoccupied with her thoughts to care or notice. It was solitude she sought. It was a time to gather her thoughts and to ponder the evening's music.

Everyone else had dutifully vacated the large auditorium and so Nodame would be left to her own devices. Still entranced by the sounds that had permeated the room, she ambled her way to the Steinway, humming the notes that had stayed with her.

The _Mephisto Waltz_ was her musical choice of a lifetime... much suited to her playful, explorative mood. She had no need of a Faustian pact. _She_ was Lenau's Mephisto. _She_ had been the playful temptress that drew the depressed Shinichi Chiaki out of his shell that changed both their lives forever. That God had led her to him, she had very little doubt. Their dance had began auspiciously in the dump, she had called her "apartment". _She _had lured him into her world little by little and they've been dancing the haphazard waltz ever since.

It was a cliché but nonetheless true: The father was a complex man. He had much practice hiding behind his music. His music spoke of beautiful things but there was a strain of regret too.

Setting her fixation with the Chiaki men aside momentarily, she began to play the first measure. Her memory served her well as her fingers made effort to capture the unworldly (and unwieldy) piece of music. So well, that she did not notice that someone else had returned to the room.

He came in to search for a favourite ballpoint pen that he had misplaced, only to be greeted by an energetic display of Liszt. He stood to attention, intrigued by the impromptu performance.

_A student practising this late?_

_Oh, to be that young again... to play the waltz with such vigour and so little inhibition... and bubbling with creativity..._

Enthralled despite himself and bursting with curiosity, Masayuki sank into the nearest seat and became her only audience.

_The face of a peasant... the soul of a temptress. An unlikely package._

Half way through the powerful ending, her hands stopped moving. And just as abruptly, her face collided with the keys in despair.

"Don't stop now..." He called out from his seat, disappointed at the lack of resolution. _So close..._

"I... I can't remember the rest."

"Can't you?"

"It's my first time... I heard it for the first time this evening... Haven't got the score." Nodame scratched her hair in frustration. "It's maddening..."

_You don't know how much._ "You've got good ears..." _If this is really your first time...  
_

"Huh... yeah..." Nodame craned her head, looked around mystified, wondering where the mysterious voice was coming from. And then as if she remembered something, she got up, tumbled out of her chair and ran out down the aisle toward the exit.

"Are you a student here?" That voice again...

"Yeah... final year..."

"Who is your teacher?"

"Auclair..."

_So my first impression is right... she must be a cut above the rest..._

And just as he was about to ask her for her name, she disappeared behind the large double doors and out into the lobby.

* * *

_A/N: My favourite versions of Liszt's Mephisto Waltz No. 1 are by Vladimir Ashkenazy and Vladimir Horowitz. I refer you, in particular to Ashkenazy's 1957 rendition, played when he was a whippersnapper of 20. It's the one that reminds me most of Nodame or at least I can imagine Nodame giving a similar performance.  
_

_I'm sure you don't need me to tell you where to find all the good stuff. :D_


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hello again and thanks for those lovely reviews. It's always good to get them and to see what other people are thinking about the story. As for Chiaki Masayuki, well, I won't say too much and give away anything ahead of time._

_I've had a busy week which is why I took a while to edit and post this. Had a birthday in the middle of that as well._

* * *

**Concerto**

Chapter 3

Walking through the door of her apartment, she caught sight of him lying against the sofa. He seemed to be fast asleep. She looked up at the wall clock and placed her hand over her mouth in dismay.

_Half past nine. Is that the time already?... I hadn't noticed._ Nodame gasped.

After surveying Chiaki's handsome features at leisure, she leaned over and kissed him lightly on the forehead, while gently caressing his hair. It was an opportune moment to see him at his most vulnerable. For Nodame it increased his attractiveness ten-fold.

_Poor senpai... he must be exhausted. Tough day, I don't wonder._

As she stood up to walk away, Nodame felt something tugging at her skirt.

"Finally home, are we?" Followed by a sleepy grunt and a moan.

"Uh huh... So what's for dinner, senpai?" Nodame could feels the rumblings in her stomach crying out for nourishment.

The innocent question was greeted by a wall of silence and followed by a cushion propelling missile-like in her general direction. This saw her knocked off her feet and onto the floor with a loud thud.

The young pianist rubbed her sore elbow pathetically. "_Mukiya_... _senpai_... You did make dinner, didn't you? Nodame is starving to death." As was her response to such acts of unconventional affection, she pouted indignantly.

Chiaki looked at her in despair. "Is that all you think of? Food?"

Nodame giggled girlishly and waved her hand airily, "No idiot, it's not all Nodame thinks of... but if Nodame is going to have any strength to do the other thing... Nodame will need some sustenance first."

Chiaki rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. "Would be nice if you said 'Hello'... I don't run a bed and breakfast, you know."

"Oh, but I did, _senpai_... I said it in my mind when I saw you lying here asleep... We are soul mates so you should know exactly what I'm thinking."

"Oh really? What exactly am I thinking now?"

"That you missed Nodame... and that your great love for her brings out the best in your cooking." Nodame looked at him hopefully.

Chiaki smiled in spite of himself. He did miss her and well, the other part wasn't untrue.

"Idiot..." He allowed himself to fall onto the floor beside her and gave her an affectionate slap on the forehead.

Nodame looked at him with a surprising gravity. "_Senpai_... you did miss Nodame, don't you?"

"Who's the idiot now... Do you even have to ask?" He drew closer and planted a kiss lightly on her lips.

"Good... because Nodame missed you too." _A lot..._

She closed her eyes and surrendered to the warm lips that were pressed over hers with increasing intensity.

* * *

Nodame was chewing slowly on the rice as she savoured the flavours of the _Chicken a la King_. Her mind, on the other hand, was elsewhere. She was staring at nothing in particular, apparently engrossed with empty space, with the music of the _Mephisto Waltz_ running back and forth relentless in her head. A pair of chopsticks in one hand and with the other hand, her fingers were drumming enthusiastically on the table in piano-like fashion.

Chiaki recognized the signs. _Working on something I imagine._ _Wonder how the recital went?_

"So what was this special recital that you had to attend?"

Nodame thought for a moment before answering. "Oh yes, it was very interesting." _Should I tell him?_

"Well, that's not saying much." He looked at her quizzically.

"_Senpai_... I'm going to play the _Mephisto Waltz_ at the finals." She managed to mumble through her food.

Chiaki choked and coughed on the coffee he was having, leaving spatter marks on the table. "Isn't that a bit sudden? You only have 3 days left to practise. Does Professor Auclair know about this?" He spluttered saying.

"No, not yet... I've only just decided."

_Wonder what brought this on... She's not turning weird on me again, is she?_

"It suits Nodame... " She said thoughtfully. "Nodame wants that challenge. Needs it."

"I thought you wanted to win..."

"Of course I want to win... What idiot doesn't?... But I want to win with something memorable." She turned to him with a dour look. "Don't you think I can win?"

"It isn't that..." He replied hastily lest she turn wrathful on him and spoil what had been a pleasant evening. "Last minute changes to the programme aren't advisable." _And it's the Mephisto Waltz... not just any piece..._

"Nodame can do this." She seemed decidedly determined. "I must..."

"Why... " Chiaki looked at her curiously. "What's the hurry..."

"I'm not in a hurry." Nodame huffed sourly and continued nibbling on a piece of chicken.

"You don't have to prove anything to anyone..."

"I'm not... You don't get it."

_Obviously._ "But why now..."

"Our relationship depends on it..."

"But I told you..."

She brushed his protestations aside. "I know you love me, senpai... But Nodame must grow... Nodame cannot play safe. She cannot stay a child. Do you understand?"

"I understand..." He ruffled her hair affectionately. "But you don't have to do this now, you know. There's plenty of time."

"It's now or never." She muttered cryptically.

Chiaki was baffled by the sense of urgency that had gripped her. _Wonder what's got into her now? That recital she went to perhaps? Well, she seems determined enough. And once she has a bee in her bonnet, there really is no stopping her._

"Well... what are you waiting for then? Get to it, now... I want to hear it..."

"Eh... well... I can't remember the last six measures... and I haven't got the score."

_Sigh._ "Okay... just play the bits that you do remember. I'll go to my place, I'm sure there's a copy of the score somewhere in the apartment."

"It's half-past ten... _senpai_..."

"Do you want to win or not?"

Nodame broke into a grin and made a quick dash for the piano.

_Why this piece?_ Chiaki wondered.

He didn't have to wonder long... Almost at once, he stood riveted to the floor. The sounds from the piano could not but command attention.

_Dear God... The energy... the vibrancy ... the playfulness. A young Ashkenazy. She's captured the essence..._

_Dear God... She may actually pull this off..._

_

* * *

_

"Yes, Chiaki... you wanted to see me?"

"Erm... Professor Auclair... it's regarding one of your students..."

"Oh yeah... what's his or her name?"

"It's a her... don't know her name... Reddish brown hair... Asian-looking... resembles a peasant doll."

Auclair broke into a knowing smile. "Ah her... Megumi Noda... yes, I can understand your interest. She's a fascinating creature that one..."

"Megumi Noda? Megumi Noda... " The name rang a bell with Masayuki Chiaki. "Didn't she have her debut concert with Stresemann last year?"

"Yes... that's her... but the less said about that event the better." Auclair acknowledged grimly.

_Wonder if the gossip about her being a Stresemann groupie is true afterall_. "I hear she's good."

"Oh yes, she is... better than good. She could easily surpass the both of us... in time to come."

"I believe it." _If what I heard was anything to go by..._

"But it all depends."

"Depends on what..."

"How seriously she takes the process of learning... So what's your interest in Miss Noda?"

"I heard her play last night."

"Ah... ha..."

"She interests me greatly."

"She seems to have that effect on people." Auclair grinned.

"I'd... like to talk to her... perhaps discuss a possible collaboration."

"She's playing at the Cantona finals this weekend so she'll be busy preparing for that. I suggest you talk to her afterwards."

"At the Cantona, eh? I should probably see if there are any tickets left."

Auclair shot his colleague a knowing look. "It'll be money well-spent."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been a glorious night. Although he had managed only 2 hours of sleep, Chiaki was surprisingly invigorated.

_She's outdone herself again... her ability to concentrate... is as always, phenomenal. Her determination to succeed is beyond anything I have ever seen._

Her powers of concentration never ceased to amaze him. After four hours of non-stop practice, he had persuaded her to turn in and then set the alarm clock for a 7 o'clock start.

As for himself, he had an early start. Roux Marlet rehearsals started at 6:30 am sharp and Chiaki was a stickler for punctuality. Duty called no matter what his personal inclinations were at that moment so he left her soundly asleep in her room.

Buoyed by the turn of events, Chiaki's optimism about the future was at its highest. Nodame's chances at the Cantona were better than good and yet he sensed that her evolution as a pianist had not reached its apex. Seized by a spring of happiness bubbling within, he felt he was witnessing something spectacular in the making.

His stroll to the office often took him past the antique jeweller which had previously been a mere curiosity. But on this day, the jeweller's window would have special significance for him. It would not be just inquisitiveness which compelled him to give close attention the beautiful gem studded pieces displayed in full view of passers-by.

The elderly owner ,who was having his morning cup of coffee, observed with some amusement the young man's keen interest from the inside. He ambled his way to the front door, unlocked it and stuck his head out.

"Can I help you, young man?"

Chiaki was jolted back to reality, "Er... ummm... I didn't know anybody was here." He chided himself mentally for acting embarrassed and guilty... as if caught committing a crime.

"Would you like to come in and have a look..."

"Er... really? If it's not an inconvenience..."

"It's no problem, son... Come in... we have a much more extensive range inside."

"I won't stay long... just on my way to work..."

"That's fine... feel free to browse... no pressure, of course."

As Chiaki stepped through the door, he felt as if he was stepping back into time a hundred years or more. It was a quaint old shop which seemed to be a throwback to a bygone era. Its exteriors warm and inviting, looked like something out of a fairy tale.

The young conductor shifted around nervously... overwhelmed and lost in wonder. _Good lord, what am I doing here?_ _Maybe I should come back another time. It's too soon._

The shop owner, perhaps noticing Chiaki's discomfiture, asked, "Is there anything you're looking for in particular?"

"Er... well... erm... a ring..." The words barely left his lips. Chiaki was having a particularly bad case of cold feet. _Maybe this wasn't such a great idea._

The owner smiled knowingly. "Engagement?"

Chiaki nodded dumbly. _Am I that transparent?_

"It's good to see young people take the plunge... Everyone waits far too long these days." The elderly gent noted sagely. "Is she your soul mate?"

Chiaki's face registered confusion. "Er... well... I haven't really thought about it, to be honest... I don't know... I don't know if I'm romantic enough to believe something like this..."

"I've been in this business for over 40 years now... I can always tell if the man is a romantic."

Chiaki looked up, piqued by the comment.

"It's very simple really..."

Chiaki felt he was stripped bare under the intense eye of the older man.

"You are here... alone... You want to surprise her... But you're nervous because you want to be sure about two things: If this is the right time to pop the question and if you really want to spend the rest of your life with her."

Chiaki opened his mouth and then closed it without saying anything. _Am I really that obvious?_

"What you're feeling is nothing unusual. You are a confident young man ordinarily... you like to do everything perfectly but this is a big step and you want to get this right."

_This man's Sherlock Holmes in the flesh..._

"As I said, I've been doing this for a long time... after a while you learn to read people." The owner remarked as if reading Chiaki's mind. "I think I have just the thing for you."

The jeweller dug into his coat pocket, pulled out a hefty bundle of keys, from which he selected the right one to unlock the glass case in front of him. He let his arm grope around and then reached for a ring cushion on his left hand side.

"There's a bit of history behind this ring. The woman who used to own it died last year at the age of 89. She was married to a world reknowned violinist and was an amateur pianist herself. She didn't have children herself so I think she would approve of you and your girlfriend having this, Mr Chiaki."

"Huh..." _How did he do that? He knows my name too?_ Chiaki's face was a mix of admiration and surprise.

"I have a Roux-Marlet season subscriber so I know who you are."

_So much for Sherlock Holmes and reading minds..._

Chiaki examined the ring with the eye of a lover rather than an expert. _Would she like it?_ A pear shaped ruby solitaire accented by two tiny diamonds on each side. _It would go well with the necklace I gave her year before last._

"So Mr Chiaki, what do you think? Do you like it? If you're worried about size, we can always resize it. The previous owner had rather large hands."

Chiaki took a deep breath before saying, "No... I think it'll be fine..."

_It'll be perfect..._

* * *

"Megumi, are you sure about this?"

"Yes... I am..." She said with quiet determination and saluted.

"You don't have much time..."

"I know, Professor... but I started practising last night." The intensity in her eyes matched his. "I really want to do this. I _can_ do this."

Auclair saw her resolve. "Alright then... show me what you've got..."

* * *

As Chiaki put away his conducting baton and copies of his scores, he bade various members of the orchestra goodbye as they scrambled out of the practice room to attend to their day jobs. It had been very satisfactory, although thoughts of the ring and what he should do with it, were never very far away.

_When should I propose... That is the question. Not today definitely... not before the competition anyway. Her mind needs to be totally focused on that. No unnecessary distractions._

_But if I give it to her after the competition... and she wins... she might misunderstand... and think it's some kind of reward._

_Maybe I should wait till she graduates... it's only six months away._

_Maybe it's too soon... I'm being unnecessarily hasty... We should wait a year or two... Let her establish herself..._

Minutes passed as Chiaki mulled over the practicalities of an early or late engagement. His mind was full of possibilities... probabilities and permutations. He knew that he wanted to be with her... that was the easy part. But marriage? Timing was everything.

_Why am I making such a big deal of it? It's just the next stage in our relationship... Right?_

Chiaki was surprised by his dithering over the situation. Earlier on he had been on a high, completely ready to take the next step and now something was holding him back. A niggling doubt lingered and he couldn't place his finger on anything. Perhaps it was the permanence of marriage that was causing him to have second thoughts.

Just then the phone rang. It was that shrew, Elise. What did she want now?

"Chiaki... I've got a job for you..."

"Elise... you know I'm really busy right now with the Roux Marlet. We are preparing for the Beethoven festival."

"It's an opportunity of a lifetime. "

"That's what you always say."

"Because it's always true. Besides, it's only a meet and greet... the London Phil is head hunting for some new blood and young talent for their schedule next season."

"I can't..."

"You should at least consider it, Chiaki. It's a tremendous opportunity. And they asked for you by name. If they like you, you'll be ask to audition etc etc. You're not thinking of staying at the Roux-Marlet forever, are you?"

In spite of his protestations, Chiaki could not be but flattered. "Alright... I'll think about it. But I'm not promising anything. When is this thing taking place?"

"In three days... a bit short notice, I know but it's just the first round..."

Chiaki's heart sank.

"Elise... I can't do this... It's the finals of the Cantona Comp."

"I'm sure Nodame won't mind."

_I'm sure she will... I'll be a dead man if I go..._

"You don't know Nodame..."

"If you like, I'll talk to her..."

As craven as Chiaki felt at the moment, he knew that would make a potentially unpleasant situation worse. "No, I should do it. But don't expect too much, Elise."

"She needs to get used to it, Chiaki... You both do... If you're both going to have an international career, it's not going to get any easier for either of you."

On that note, she hung up, leaving Chiaki confused, bewildered and deflated.

How was he going to broach the subject with her?

* * *

Auclair stood rooted to the ground, staring at the empty piano chair, consumed with a host of thoughts . Even though she had gone for half an hour, the sounds from the piano continued to resonate loudly and clearly in his ears.

He always knew she had it in her. The first time he heard her play in Japan, he knew she was in a league of her own. Somewhat defiant about rules and restrictions, she always had the potential to move hearts with her music. But first she had to face the music and overcome her own internal resistance to the rigours of learning.

He would miss her. But he would always have the satisfaction of knowing that he had a hand in her development as a genuine artiste.

Her time had come.

* * *

_A/N: Hey all... thanks for the reviews and for putting this story in your favourites folder. Really appreciate it. Apologies that I've taken so long to post this. I've been floundering. It's been sitting in my computer for the last three months waiting for edits. Hope it's to your satisfaction._


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chiaki felt like a condemned man bound for the gallows. Or the guillotine...

_How in the world am I going to tell her?_

He was frantically preparing a feast fit for a king... or a queen as was the case. The dishes were all her favourites. That would be the easiest part to this enterprise and if she was amenable , it would be his penance. Or a sacrificial offering to atone for his sins. If nothing else, it would soften the blow or soften her up.

The clock overhead seemed to be ticking menacingly in the manner of a time bomb... ticking slowly to what felt like his doom.

The young conductor could only gawk miserably at the boiling pasta as it bubbled briskly. _I'm the one who's really in hot water here._

There was a part of him that felt that it was better not to bring up the subject and forego the opportunity altogether.

But _blast it_, it was a great opportunity. Too good to let it slip through his fingers without trying.

Much as he hated to admit it, that shrew Elise had been right. There would be many more situations like this and if they were going to have separate careers and have a successful marriage together, they had to face the realities that such a situation brought.

True to form, he had a speech rehearsed in his mind... several times over. Each time it sounded more limp and weasely. Sighs tumbled out of his lips intermittently as he alternated between feelings of agony and despondency.

Stirring the pot in absent-minded fashion, he jolted with a shock when he heard the approach of jingling of keys and the door knob turn... and felt his ankles quaking in his boots.

_Sigh... this is crazy... we should be able to have an adult conversation about this. But the truth is, we've never ever talked about this._

_I assumed everything would take care of itself._

_I don't know why this should worry me so much... it hasn't in the past._

Then he recalled with painful clarity how he almost lost her. _I can't lose her...now or ever..._

Approaching footsteps caused him to turn instinctively to the cook top for refuge.

"_Senpai..._ you're early!"

"Er... yeah... well... erm..." was the feeble reply. _So are you... I'm not ready... _Chiaki tried his hardest to look busy._  
_

"Everything smells so good..." Nodame cast aside her piano bag with characteristic carelessness and took in a whiff of the pleasant aromas that permeated the flat.

Chiaki had his back to her. "I hope you like it." He muttered meekly.

"I'm sure I would. Why wouldn't I?"

Chiaki offered no answer. Large beads of perspiration formed around his temples and were trickling profusely down his cheeks.

Nodame skipped towards him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "You smell good too... Shinichi..."

Even that simple gesture of intimacy was too much for the conscience-stricken Chiaki to handle. Reacting with a mixture of guilt and anguish, he turned to face her and fell into her arms.

It wasn't enough assuage his guilty feelings, however. He cupped her chin and brought their lips together with fierce passion that left her gasping for breath.

_Wow... senpai... two days in a row... But why?_

When he finally released his hold on her, she was bewildered... and numb with passion.

"Senpai... er... do I need to shower...?"

Lost in his own thoughts and tossed about by his emotions, Chiaki made no effort to respond but merely held on to the quivering bundle that was locked in his arms.

* * *

Dinner was a largely silent affair. Nodame was too absorbed with her meal and music to concern herself with meal time chitchat.

For now, she was concerned with the short-term.

It was up to Chiaki to break the ice.

_It's now or never._

"Nodame, how was practice today..."

"Good... very good... I think..." She was wading diligently through the garlic prawns at this stage.

"What does Professor Auclair think? Does he approve of the change?"

"Uh huh... he's seems okay with it..."

"What does he think of your chances..."

"It's hard to say... he doesn't say much except to offer suggestions or criticism..."

"Does he think you can win?"

"He hasn't said anything about that."

"I suppose he wants you to keep your focus on playing."

After a while, it occurred to Nodame then that there was a point to this line of questioning.

"Senpai... are you worried? Do you not have any confidence in me?" Her eyes narrowed warily.

"No... I mean yes... I mean... I do have utmost confidence in you."

"Do you not think that Nodame can win?"

"That's not it..."

"Then what is it... Shinichi... why are you so worried about the competition..."

Chiaki mustered what little courage he had left to say, "We need to talk, Nodame..."

"We are talking, aren't we?"

"I'm being serious, Nodame... I have something to tell you."

"Huh..."

"It's not easy for me to say this..." Chiaki hummed and hawed which only served to confuse matters further.

Nodame inevitably thought the worst.

"You want us to break up? You want to leave me?" She spat the last prawn out in shock.

"Yes... no... I mean... Of course not. Afterall.. that we've been through... How can you even think that?..."

_This is ridiculous... and I was thinking about proposing marriage._

"Shinichi... you are treating me like a child again... Nodame is a changed woman. Whatever you need to say, just say it."

"It's about your competition..."

"Yes... and...?"

Chiaki gulped down some air and charged on full steam ahead.

"I've been asked to attend an interview/audition with the London Philharmonic. Because their principal conductor is retiring this year, they're looking for guest conductors and maybe someone more permanent."

"Well, that's fantastic news..." She looked genuinely excited.

"Yeah... but it's being held in London this weekend..." Chiaki's voice faltered.

Nodame nodded soberly and came to the obvious conclusion rather quickly. "So you can't attend my competition..."

"It's a great opportunity... and well... I want to take it up..."

Nodame's face was inscrutable.

"But, if you don't want me to... I won't." He added quickly.

Her eyes grew large as saucers. "What? So you can blame Nodame if your career ends up in the toilet." She screeched.

Chiaki was exhausted with the way the conversation was headed. "No... I just don't want to jeopardize things between us... things have been so good lately."

Nodame averted her eyes and got out of her chair.

"Do you think so little of Nodame... senpai?" She said quietly. "Do you think you need to protect Nodame forever?"

"Nodame... I wasn't sure..."

"For a genius... Chiaki Shinichi, you can be really stupid..." She spoke with a decided calm that unnerved him further.

"Huh..." The conversation was taking another unexpected turn.

"Do you think Nodame is so dumb?" She quizzed in a forbidding manner.

_Well..._

Chiaki knew that he was treading on thin ice. Fortunately for him, it appeared to be one in a series of rhetorical questions._  
_

"Do you think Nodame doesn't understand what your career means to you?"

"I... er..." Chiaki could see her normally pale complexion gradually turn a rich crimson.

"Do you want Nodame to live with the burden of thinking that she helped sink your career?" She challenged.

"What about us... Nodame... I want to be there for you too..."

"There will be other competitions..."

"But this is your first in..."

"So you don't think Nodame can do this without you?" She shot him a sour look.

Chiaki took her arms and looked into her eyes intently. "Can you?"

"Shinichi... do you want us to be together... forever..."

"Of course..." Chiaki snapped impatiently. "What sort of question..."

"No, no, no..." Nodame shook her head doubtfully. "You don't understand..."

"Help me..." He looked at her pleadingly.

"I have already done this without you, Shinichi. My first concerto... with Milch..."

The light came on.

"Of course, I have your love... I know that... but you don't want a wife." Her eyes were still focused on the carpet. "Yet."

_But I do... I think... Nodame... I do_

"It's okay, senpai... Nodame is patient." She said somewhat diffidently and reassuringly.

"Nodame... it isn't about..."

"I know... it's not the right time... and you want to concentrate on your career first."

That part wasn't entrely untrue, Chiaki acknowledged but he had been ready to commit. More or less. But she was giving him an out and he was grateful. And yet... he was uncomfortable with the way the conversation was unfolding.

Maybe the carbonara and prawns were working better than he had anticipated.

Nevertheless, his conscience was getting the better of him. Was he leaving her with the wrong impression?

"I would like to go to this audition in London, obviously but if it makes you unhappy..."

"Nodame is disappointed that senpai won't be there to see her win but Nodame doesn't want to see _senpai_ sad forever." She lifted her gaze and looked him squarely in the eye. "For senpai not to take hold of an opportunity like that... You would regret it... I would... We would both regret it... it would hang over us always... reminding us that you gave up something..." She muttered quietly at the end. "Because of me."

Nodame was making a lot of sense. Too much sense. Chiaki wished he felt happier. It was what he had wanted. But now... he wasn't sure. She was being so incredibly reasonable. And that somehow was more worrying.

She saw the uncertainty in his eyes and threw herself in his arms. "Senpai... please go... I am not a child anymore. I have already faced the music alone." _And if I have to... I will again..._

At that moment he was reminded of something. Chiaki dug into his trouser pocket and groped around for the ring. _Blast it's in the jacket!_

Timing was everything and yet no time seemed to be right for Chiaki.

_Should I... now... _He contemplated a split-second decision._  
_

_No_... a little voice inside his head was saying. _It'll only be a distraction_. _This can wait._

_But she has to know before I go... how much I really want us to be together..._

Her face was buried in his sleeve. Armed now with a newly formed resolution, she was determined not to shed any tears.

_Senpai is such an idiot. Even now he doesn't understand how I feel._

_I will win... I must... to prove to you once and for all that Nodame is all grown up... that she can do it without Chiaki Shinichi._

___Shinichi... She wants your love but she doesn't need it._

* * *

_A/N: Yay (I hope), another update (a long time in coming) from moi. Currently convalescing after surgery and since I'm not allowed to do any serious housework, I thought I might turn to fanfiction and make an effort to get as many chapters completed during this time as I can._

_Thanks for reading, reviewing and making my NC stories your favourites. You honour me.  
_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chiaki stared bleakly out of his hotel window. London was scarcely his favourite city at the best of times but to be there under such circumstances exacerbated his despair. He was far from home and alone in his misery when in his heart of hearts, he was really wanting to be elsewhere.

It wasn't the room. The room had all the creature comforts a weary traveller could want and more. It wasn't a lack of something to do to keep him occupied. The scores he had brought along were strewn all over the carpet and furniture. At one time he would have relished the silence... to study uninterrupted and without distraction.

On this cold afternoon, the silence was torment. Being miles away from her was torture. Not knowing how events were unfolding in Paris was turning him into a nervous wreck. More than anything, he desperately wanted to hear her play... to know how it was with her... to be there to see her make history perhaps. But he was in London waiting for his own opportunity of a lifetime.

Chiaki was full of regret. How did he let others talk him into coming to London? Admittedly it wasn't hard. Not that there wasn't a part of him that had wanted to be there. It was a tremendous privilege for any conductor to be asked... young or otherwise. But was it worth it? There was no guarantee that even after he jumped all the preliminary hoops that he would be chosen. For that he was missing the finals of the Cantona Competition. Again he asked himself, was it worth the effort and the trip? Competition would no doubt be stiff but there was a part of him that urged him on. Now that he come all that way, he had to give it his best shot.

No one on this end had given him any reason to regret it. The board of directors had been warm and enthusiastic about his application. On appearance, they seemed eager for him to succeed.

He had his gaze fixed on his cell phone... hoping it would ring. It was becoming his lifeline and now that he needed it most, the silence was deafening.

* * *

Nodame held her cell phone up to eye level and deliberated.

_Should I call? Would he be angry with me for calling? He would say that I should be concentrating on the competition. He would want me to... go on without him..._

_This is my big moment... the moment that Nodame rules the world_

_Time to show the world the prowess of this blossoming pianist!_

_I won't let you down... senpai... No way._

_Besides, you still owe me a concerto! And there's no way I'm letting you off the hook so easily._

* * *

"Is everything alright, Chiaki? "

"Huh... yeah... sure... Why?" asked a startled Chiaki who seemed to be a million miles away.

"You've been staring at your phone for the last ten minutes."

"Have I? I suppose I have." Chiaki lifted his phone that was lying on his lap and hastily stuffed into his trouser pocket.

"Waiting for a call?"

"You could say that."

"From home... ?"

Chiaki nodded.

"Expecting bad news?"

"Not necessarily." Chiaki said cryptically.

His fellow conductor and momentary rival nodded and fell silent. No doubt it was something personal. It was obvious that Chiaki was not in a communicative mood. Anyway it was none of his business and if Chiaki wasn't willing to open up, he wasn't going to press the point. After all they had only met 24 hours earlier.

"It's my... girl... fiancée..." Chiaki ventured after a few minutes.

"Is she alright?" His companion looked concerned.

"Oh yes, it's nothing like what you're thinking. She's in the finals of the Cantona Piano Competition."

"I see... a bit nerve racking, eh?" The other conductor nodded sympathetically.

"I just wish... I was there... I should be..."

"You say she's a finalist?"

"Yes..."

"Well, she's made it this far, I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I'm sure she will be... " Chiaki recalled Nodame's confident salute at the train station. "But..."

"You feel like a cad about not being there."

Chiaki said nothing. But he didn't have to. Guilt was written all over his face.

"Chiaki, you're here to do a job... as we are all. I've heard of you, of course. And I'm not surprised that you're being considered by the powers that be here. This is a great opportunity as you well know. Don't let personal distractions hold you back from what you're capable of achieving at this level. I doubt that your fiancée would want you to."

Chiaki broke into a smile and was about to say something when he heard his name being called. He bowed at his friendly rival, who said, just as Chiaki took his leave:

"May the best man win!"

* * *

Nodame stood trembling to a round of enthusiastic applause and fell solemn. She felt her knees knocking and then reminded herself, with a deep breath, that this was no time collapse into a heap. Her satin-look vermillion gown accentuated her slim figure, giving her an aura of elegance she did not feel. As she strode tentatively across the stage, the frills on the dress could be heard swishing on the lacquered platform.

Remembering what it is she was there for, the young pianist took her seat and placed her large fingers on the keys of the Steinway in readiness for the event of her lifetime.

At that crucial moment she put the audience and the applause out of her mind. She had a job to do.

She was the enchantress, preparing to cast her spell on an unsuspecting listening public. She would make her music and her mark.

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, I know... it's a tad short. But it had to be written as a separate chapter lest the whole thing became unwieldy later on. Besides, don't you love a bit of suspense?_

_Thanks for the reviews... much obliged..._


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After all the build up and hype, the Cantona competition had finally come and gone. No doubt, the place had been buzzing with talent as it had in previous years but in the end, there was only one name on everyone's lips.

Even though their earlier encounter had been brief, Chiaki Masayuki knew he had been right about her from the get go.

Now that it was all over, he bowed his head and allowed himself the liberty to weep. He had forgotten till that very moment that he had been waiting a long time for a musical performance like this. Even for a veteran such as himself, witnessing the triumph of a gifted pianist like her was a once in a lifetime phenomenon.

Sitting in the dark under dimmed lights afforded him the cover that his emotions were laying bare to the world. This was music that spoke and told stories about hopes, dreams and love.

There was a streak of energetic mischief underlying it all. And yet... there was sure-footed maturity and genuine respect for authorial intent.

That Noda Megumi was a world class musician, there was little doubt.. More than that, however, she was a star – born to shine brightly as she was born to take the stage.

* * *

When he found her later, quite by accident, she was sitting outstretched on a park bench not far from the competition venue studying the night sky. A solitary figure, far removed from the incredible achievement she had attained only an hour or two earlier. She was all the remarkable for her ordinariness in appearance and demeanour. Rather than looking jubilant, she seemed wistful and plaintive.

Inwardly, he was amused. Geniuses were prone to eccentricities. His curiosity of her eccentricity led him to take a seat beside her.

"Not celebrating, Miss Noda?" He asked nonchalantly.

Showing that she had heard, she shook her head and remarked cryptically, "It's not necessary. Besides he isn't here."

Necessary? Interesting choice of words for someone who should be feeling on top of the world.

He? "Someone special?" Chiaki senior probed.

She nodded. "I suppose he is that... special... It never feels the same afterwards without him. He has been so much a part of my musical journey."

"Is that why you're not happy?"_ In spite of such a stunning result._ Matters of the heart tend to complicate situations.

"Nodame is deeply satisfied with her performance tonight, of course." She responded matter-of-factly. "But it's the next one, the one after that and the one after that one..."

"You cannot worry about..."

"But I must... if I am to stay ahead of the game..." She interjected.

"You surprise me, Miss Noda."

"Huh?"

"You don't strike me as the ambitious type." Still... she seems driven...

"I am ambitious... for love..."

"I wonder..."

"Without someone to share it with, the music is merely pleasurable. But I suppose, you understand that better than most, Mr Chiaki Masayuki."

Nodame turned to the veteran concert pianist with such ferocious intensity that a chill shot up his spine. Her pointed comment sounded deeply personal.

_She's a strange one_.

Taken aback by her response, he managed to mutter, "I didn't realize I was recognized."

"You're featured in the current issue of _Classical Life_. Hard to miss."

"I suppose... Didn't think anybody actually read that rag any more."

"Modest, eh? You surprise me, Mr Chiaki..." Nodame continued her close scrutiny of her future father-in-law.

"Modesty is something no one has ever accused me of... until now..."

_I'll bet_... was Nodame's first thought.

"Thank you for coming to see me play." She must've understood the surprised look on his face because she added, "Professor Auclair told me that you were coming. You know him quite well, don't you?"

"After a fashion, he was my teacher." Chiaki Masayuki offered by way of explanation of the relationship. "He's told me a lot about you..."

"I see..."

For a while neither felt the need to fill the quiet in the air. Both sat in companionable silence consumed by thoughts of past, present and future hopes.

"Would you indulge an old a man a whim?" Masayuki piped up, suddenly looking less celebrity-like and more like an old, weary traveller.

"Eh..."

"Will you perform with me?"

Of all the things that went through her head when he made his request, that wasn't one of them.

"Mr Chiaki... why..."

"It would be my privilege."

"But why..."

"To bask in your glory... obviously..."

"Bask in my..." Nodame spluttered. "You're now making fun of me... Mr Chiaki."

"I wouldn't dare. You are, afterall, the winner of this year's Cantona Piano Competition."

_Winner of this year's Cantona Piano Competition... Winner..._

_I did win, didn't I? I almost forgot..._

_Somehow that doesn't seem that important..._

_I played my best today... I knew that... But will I be able to better that performance?_

_What if I can't?_

As if reading her mind, she heard him say,

"You shouldn't worry so much, Miss Noda. Take each performance as comes. Savour each moment because they make up milestones in your musical journey."

"Milestones?"

"There will be many... yes... in your case... as many as you choose."

"Why me..."

"Because Miss Noda... on the world stage there are geniuses and there are stars. Speaking from experience, I can tell you that it's a lot harder to find stars than geniuses."

* * *

_The phone... it's vibrating... Acchh... I left it on silent.  
_

_It's Shinichi.  
_

_Gyabo... I forgot to ring to tell him._

"Hello... senpai... I'm sorry..."

He didn't wait for her to finish. "Congratulations on winning..." Oddly enough, he didn't sound angry.

"Er... thanks... yes... I did."

"What's the matter? You don't sound very excited or happy." He was now sounding concerned.

"Well, I am... happy."

"Did you go out to celebrate? I tried ringing you all night..."

"Not really... just strolled around. Fell asleep on my favourite bench beside the river."

"I thought you'd be out celebrating..."

"Didn't really feel like it. Just wanted to be alone."

There was a brief pause as both were gathering their thoughts, wondering what to say.

"Nodame... I'm sorry... I should be there..." Shinichi was struggling to find the words.

"It's fine... it doesn't matter. Nodame knew she was going to win anyway. When I got to the third movement, I knew it was in the bag." Then she made a sound that resembled a yawn. "Winning is such tiring work. We can always celebrate when you get back."

Did this level-headed demeanour spring from a false bravado? Chiaki was hard pressed trying to understand this confident, measured Nodame.

_Has something happened? Is she trying to hide something from me?_

"Nodame... I... er..." Chiaki hesitated. "Miss you."

"Nodame missed you too... Shinichi." She responded meaningfully. "How was your audition?"

"Alright, I think... I won't know anything for at least a week. And then I might have to undergo another audition later next week."

"I see."

"I'm going to jump on the earliest flight out on Monday."

"Don't rush back on my account."

"I hate London... and..." _I hate not being with you at this time_. "I... want... to celebrate with you soon."

"I do miss your cooking... can food's a drag after one day..."

"Try not to set the place on fire while I'm away."

"Think Nodame can't survive an entire weekend without you?"

"You're starve without me and your apartment will turn into a third world squalor if I'm not there to pick up after you."

"Really... I thought you did all that because it made you feel important..."

"Wha... Feel important! Hey, hey, hey... I don't need..."

"I'll even leave some rubbish around so you'll have something to do when you get home."

That woman... "I leave home for 3 days and you turn cheeky on me."

"Who knows... if you leave home for longer, I might transform into a new woman." Nodame was trying with great difficulty not to giggle.

"As if..."

Despite his outward display of indignation, Shinichi was relieved. That crazy woman was baiting him obviously. It was fine by him. That, he could handle. It was the calm and measured almost aloof Nodame that terrified him. It almost always was an omen to something sinister in the offing.

"Nodame, it's good to hear your voice." He said it finally. "I'm so glad... I wish London wasn't so far away."

"Come home soon, _senpai_... and make me one of your super duper dinners. No celebration will be complete without your chicken risotto."

"Okay..." Shinichi replied at once. No complaints, no sarcastic remarks about being the family maid or him running a B&B. Just a short and sweet "okay".

"Shinichi... I should go... The bench is pretty hard. I should probably sleep in my own bed."

"Probably..." Shinichi's heart sank as he was reminded of the solitary nature of his own bed. His heart ached at the thought of her being alone on such a night.

"Do your best, _senpai_... I'll see you when you get back." Yet she sounded cheerful.

"Yeah, see you soon..."

As they both hung up, they silently mouthed words in simpatico that were at the back of both their minds during the entire conversation. Words that they wished they had said but did not say:

_I love you.  
_

* * *

_A/N: There's not much to say except to thank people for reviewing the story. The reviews are great... always encouraging to hear that people are reading and waiting in anticipation for more. Thanks for persisting with me.  
_


End file.
